To Die Twice
by EdwardCorvin17
Summary: This story is about Bree, the young vampire created by Victoria for her new born army. Please R&R!
1. First Glance

I'm so glad, I thought to myself, that my horror-filled first year of

high school is over. No more deadlines, tests, or pressure. Three

whole months to relax and do absolutely nothing, besides a few odd

jobs here and there to accumulate enough money to satisfy my financial

demands. As in music, clothing, etc.

I was walking back to my two-story home in Vancouver, Canada,

from the local music shop, David's. I'd bought the latest Cd's from my

favorite bands, and a poster of Linkin Park to add to the collection

on my walls. Being early June, it was warm. The cool breeze that comes

around every evening around here felt very nice as I kicked up my pace

to reach home before dinner. Mom was picking up some Chinese on her

way home from work, which was about now. I didn't want to miss my

favorite curry chicken.

I stopped and leaned against the wall of a building and opened

the new Muse CD. I opened my portable CD player, and popped the CD in.

I pressed the 'play' button, and stuffed the empty case back into the

plastic bag.

As I passed the video store, I noticed a poster for the newly

released horror movie. I decided to rent it with the few remaining

dollars I had left. I went inside and found a whole shelf dedicated to

this latest thriller. I picked a copy up, and read the back.

"Action packed with fight scenes and mystical creatures from

vampires to werewolves..." Sounds pretty good, I thought. Might as

well check it out. I'm sure most of my friends will see it, and this

way I'll be able to get in on the conversation.

I went up to the cashier, and handed him the DVD. "That'll be

$3.99. It's a two-day rental." I passed him a five, and grabbed the

DVD as I got my change.

I headed back outside, and noticed that twilight was quickly

approaching. I glanced at my watch. It was already 7:00. "Shoot!" I

muttered. I was sure to be missing dinner. I turned up the volume on

my CD player to a muted roar, and set my pace at a steady jog so that

if I made good time, I'd be home in fifteen minutes.

But as I was passing by an alley, I noticed a tall figure

looking at me. He was in a long, dark cloak with a hood pulled up to

hide his face. I stopped in surprise; he dropped his hood. He had

blond hair down to his shoulders, and was very muscular. He looked to

be about eighteen or so, and was very pale.

As he stepped into the light from the street lamp, I noticed his eye color. I

involuntarily took a step back. His eyes were a deep burgundy, and

flashed as the street lamp's light reflected off of them. I pulled off

my headphones, and stared at him, waiting for him to explain his

presence.

"Hello there, beautiful. My name is Riley," he purred

seductively. I was immediately entranced by his musically velvet

voice. "What's your name?"

"B-Br-Bree," I stuttered. I couldn't move as he took a step

toward me, though I felt as though I should be frightened. As he

approached, I could see his red eyes smoldering, and I felt found

myself attracted to this mysterious man. I had always learned not to

talk to strangers, but I couldn't tear myself away from his deep gaze.

"What a nice name, Bree. I'm flattered to have met you." I was

surprised to hear this. I was nothing special, but Riley on the other

hand, was stunning. He was very pale, and as his hand stroked my

cheek, I felt his cold skin. I started at his touch.

He brought his lips to my cheek and started kissing his way down

my neck. "You're very beautiful, you know. Come with me. I'd love to

spend eternity with you," he murmured. With his seductive tone, there

was no way that I could refuse him.


	2. Saved By The Phone

"RING! RING!" A loud ringing sound broke my trance. As I started, I realized that it was my cell phone ringing. As I fumbled for my phone in my jeans' pocket, the stranger-–Riley—reached for my hand.

"No. Let it ring. Come with me instead," he purred.

"I-I can't. It's probably my mom calling, wondering where I am. She's probably very worried."

"No! I said to come with me!" His eyes flashed, then became more gentle. "But if it is your mother, I suppose you should answer it."

"Oh!" I said, startled by the sudden change in his demeanor. "Hello?" I asked, answering my phone.

"Bree! Where are you? Dinner's on the table and it's already 7:15!"

"Sorry, Mom. I, uh, got caught up at the video store. I'll be home shortly." As I responded, I could feel Riley's gaze on me. I looked up to see him watching me. I quickly returned my eyes to the pavement.

"Alright, dear. But hurry up! Love you."

"You, too," I said to a dial tone. I looked up again, and Riley was gone. "That's strange," I thought to myself. "I thought he wanted to spend eternity with me, and now he up and leaves!" The memory of his powerful and seductive presence was already fading.

As I arrived home fifteen minutes later I could smell the enticing scent of Chinese food. My mouth began to water as I walked up the front step.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Clair." My younger sister, Clair, is in seventh grade now. Although we usually get along, we have our moments. "I'm going to drop my stuff off in my room first. I'll be right back down.

As I climbed the beige-colored steps, I felt a cool breeze. We have central-air, but I've never felt it on the steps before. But this seemingly unimportant observation left my mind as I remembered that I had cleaned my room earlier. Now I would have room to put my CD's on my shelf and my poster on my wall.

But then as I pushed the door open of my room, right across the hall from the steps, I realized where the unusual breeze had come from. My window was wide open. Not only that, but my room was a mess. Clothes were strewn all over, books and papers were missing from the shelves and thrown every-which way.

Then, as I turned back toward my door to go and yell at my sister for messing up my room, I thought I saw a black creature with red eyes flash from my closet door and out the window. I rushed over to my window sill and craned my neck out. My yard was bare.


End file.
